


Choices

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 8 - "This isn't what I wanted"





	Choices

"This isn't what I wanted" Baelfire said, looking at Emma.

And yet, wasn't it? It was a choice he had made, by not leaving the war when he found out his wife was with child.

He hadn't wanted to be like his father, but that's exactly what he was doing now.

Leaving a child fatherless.

And for what? Glory? Wanting to prove to everyone that he was worth of being the Princess' consort?

He regretted it now, with Emma at his bedside while feeling himself closer and closer to death.

He had never gotten to hold their child even once.


End file.
